


Thank You

by omegas



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, FFXV AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegas/pseuds/omegas
Summary: When King Regis ascended to the throne, conflict and upset rose within the population of the crown city of Insomnia. Unable to bear the unrest, young Prince Noctis flees the city, where he meets a man named Prompto in the town of Hammerhead. With the Empire of Niflheim's chancellor hot on the prince's tail, the duo flee to Lestallum; where their fate takes an unexpected turn for the worst.





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> "When your father was elected there was conflict and numerous riots all around the country. Unable to take it any longer, you ran away from home. Now you are the target of a large manhunt–your father trying to get you back safely and his opponents trying to use you to hurt him."  
>  -story shard 650, via the-story-shard-universe @ tumblr
> 
> if this is filled w/ typos, forgive me.

Running. Running. Running.

I've been running all day.

The lights of the capital city and my former home, Insomnia, were far in the distance by now. All that was around me was sand, wildlife, and heat; but, as I started to run out of breath and collapse on the scorching pavement, I realized I'd rather have that than stay in that dusty, walled-off town.

My hands burned when I tried to stand myself up again. Every time, my knees would buckle, and I'd fall back down. The sun was setting, and I convinced myself that because the sun was starting to set, the heat would fade away too. My bright-red palms disagreed.

Cars would speed by, and I would always shield myself from the prying light of their headlights. My father had to be looking for me; I'd rather stay on the street alone than hitchhike and return to that.

My feet hurt. My legs hurt. My head hurts.  
I fall to the ground.  
 _So...tired..._

I don't know when my eyes closed, but when I opened them again, I was met with nearly-blinding light. I let out a grumble of discontent, and a sing-songy voice giggled at me. I tried to sit up and search for its owner, but I was pushed back down onto whatever hard surface I laid on.

"Paw-Paw, Prompto; he's up and at 'em!" she called out.

I heard bootsteps enter the room, and I was finally lifted onto my back by a pair of hands. I was surrounded by three faces; an older gentleman, a young woman with blonde pigtails, and a young man with what looked like a chocobo butt for a hairstyle. I looked between them, searching for answers.

"Howdy there, prince," the older man said, "Name's Cid. You was out there passed out on the side of the road. Rough day?"

"You could say that," my throat ached to talk.

I rubbed my neck to soothe it, and the flesh in my hand was traded for a glass of water I downed gratefully. The chocobo boy chuckled.

"My name's Prompto," he introduced himself, "Nice to meet you, Your Highness!" he motioned towards the woman at his side, "This is Cindy, Cid's granddaughter."

I heaved a sigh, my eyes still adjusting to the light. "Where...am I?"

"Hammerhead," Cindy answered. She helped Prompto help me to stand and continued, "Paw-Paw and I run the garage here. You're a bit of a hike from the Crown City."

When Prompto lead me out of the garage I laid in, it hit me; I am far from home. The lights of Insomnia were still on the horizon, though, so not far enough. I look over my shoulder to Cindy and tell her, "Don't tell anyone I'm here."

"Your secret's safe with me," she insisted. She swaggered up to me, and took my wrist in her hand. She slapped a few folded bills in my palm and said, "Here's some money for food and a place to stay for the night. Get some rest and we'll talk in the morning."

I nodded my thanks, my mind too focused on a hot meal and a place to rest after all I've been through. The men waved me good-bye, and I crossed the parking lot to Takka's Pit Stop.

When I woke up the next morning, it was not pleasant. The camper shook like there was an earthquake, and it took all my might to climb out of bed and spy out of the small, rounded windows.

Tanks crawled through the streets, flanked by jeeps loaded with robotic soldiers I recognized immediately. The Empire of Niflheim and their Magitek infantry. I kept low as I looked into the sky, immediately spying out a pair of the empire's airships. They were en route to Insomnia; the only thing east of Hammerhead. I watched as a man in a long coat and reddish hat crossed the parking lot to greet Cid and Cindy, and when he didn't get whatever information he searched for, he continued towards the Crown City with his fleet.

The rumbling stopped as soon as it began, and when a knock rang against the camper's door, I almost jumped out of my skin. A quick peek through thin curtains revealed the man named Prompto on the other side, and when I didn't open the door quick enough, he let himself in.

"That was the empire," he said quickly, "They asked about you."

My eyes widened. "Me?"

Prompto nodded rapidly. "They know you fled the city after all the protests against your father...they must want you as bait for him."

I groaned, running a hand through my mess of hair. "...I shouldn't stay here. I should head out to Lestallum. There's so many people, they wouldn't find me."

"You shouldn't go on your own," Prompto insisted, eyes full of concern, "I-I'll go with you. I know how to fight, I have guns, I can help you out!"

I thought it over for a moment. Prompto was a complete stranger to me, but his black garb and the skull on his belt buckle told me he too is from Insomnia; he's trustworthy, won't trick me or sell me out to the empire. "Why do you want to help me?" I finally ask.

Prompto hesitates, and I become suspicious. After he stumbles over his words once or twice, he insists, "It's not just because you're the prince. You're...another person, and I don't want you to get hurt out there if I can help it. I can borrow a car from Cid, too. Let me help you, Prince Noctis."

I digested the information. He was true-blue, after all. "Just call me Noctis," I insist, "...Let's wait for the empire to make tracks, then we can head out."

"Alright!"

  
By the time night fell, the empire was deep within Insomnia's walls. As our little blue car sped off towards the next outpost, I couldn't help but think about Dad. King Regis Lucis Caelum...I shook the memories of him away. Despite all the conflict of him ascending to the throne, he was too stubborn to back down; that is what sparked the protests all across Insomnia. It was unbearable, and because I am his son, I am his heir -- an unworthy heir, according to the Insomnia public. If I could get rid of everything that makes me royal, I would. I would rather live a quiet life in Hammerhead like Prompto than ever go back to the Citadel.

Our first stop was a tiny rest stop near the Nebulawood, just as dawn was breaking. While I pumped gas, Prompto set a radio atop the pump, and turned the knob to adjust the volume.

"Searches across both Niflheim and Lucis are underway for Crown Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum," the newscaster told us, "His Highness has been missing for two days now, his disappearance coinciding with the spark of protests across the Crown City of Insomnia against his father, newly-appointed King Regis--"

I switched the radio off. Prompto wordlessly took the hint, and returned the radio to the stoop outside of the general store. When he came back, I told him, "We'll head back on the road at sunset. Let's get a room here and get comfortable."

As soon as the room was paid for, and the key was in my hand, Prompto grabbed me by the shoulder and rushed me inside. The door was slammed in my face without a word, and I listened in as Prompto happily greeted someone.

"You don't happen to have seen Prince Noctis, have you, young man?" a voice smooth as silk asked.

From the peephole, I could see who the voice belonged to; the man in the long coat with the hat, from Hammerhead. He towered over Prompto and looked down upon him fondly as he made up an excuse, amber eyes dancing as he did so.

When he was satisfied, he gave Prompto a wave and a sing-songy "See you!", before boarding an empirical airship and departing back towards Insomnia.

Prompto didn't come into the room until the airship was completely out of earshot and sight. "What's up?" I asked.

"That's the imperial chancellor," Prompto told me, "Ardyn Izunia. He seems hot on my tail."

"Then go back to Hammerhead," I didn't hesitate, "I can make it to Lestallum on my own."

Prompto stood his ground. He shook his head, and pointed a gloved finger in my face. "I'm going to see you to Lestallum. Then I'll go home. But not a moment sooner."

I let out a frustrated groan, and push my hair out of my face. "If he's trailing you, I'm gonna be pissed, Prompto."

"We'll just hurry to Lestallum," he remained optimistic, "I'll speed if I have to. As long as you're safe."

I wasn't sure what to say at this point. The raw emotion in Prompto's eyes and his grip on my shoulder rendered me speechless. We stood there for a moment like this, drinking in his words. I found myself drinking in his features, too; admiring the softness of his blue eyes, the shape of his jaw, the softness of his lips...

I coughed into my fist, bringing the moment to a screeching halt. "...Thanks, Prompto. I'm...I'm gonna get some rest."

"No problem, man," he hummed, "I'll be up, if you need me."

 

Calling the car ride the next night awkward was an understatement. I felt like I couldn't look Prompto in the eyes; like he was the sun, and looking at him would burn. He was a chatterbox as usual, telling me stories of his life in Insomnia before he traded it for his new life in Hammerhead. He is a character, and with every passing moment, I found myself becoming more and more attached to him.

The lights of Lestallum were in the distance now, but it was still a half-a-day away. We'll book it, Prompto insisted, so we can get in and out before Izunia even realizes. And I trusted his words.

"Actually," Prompto broke the silence at four in the morning, slowing the car down ever so slightly, "I told you about how I'm a photographer in my spare time. We should take a souvenir shot! The prince and I! It would be rad."

I nodded and parted my lips to begin to speak, but Prompto cut me off in his excitement. "Awesome! Here, we can pull over under this streetlight."

He bounded out of the car with me strolling behind him. He pulled a small, gray-and-black camera from his back pocket and extended the lens. I was quickly pulled under Prompto's arm, and got a fraction of time to fix my hair and smile before he snapped the shot.

"Love the lighting!"

It was mid-morning when we finally arrived in Lestallum. The hot air was teeming with the smells of street food and fresh fruit and vegetables, and when Prompto handed me a meat skewer, I devoured it like I hadn't eaten in days. Barbecue sauce still stained my lips when we posed for another one of Prompto's photos; even selfies with him coming out like professional photographs.

Our leisure trip came to a halt when Prompto lead me to a hotel in the corner of the city, _The Leville_ printed on every surface surrounding it. He quickly checked in under his own name, but handed the key to me instead. After he fished through the pockets of his black jeans, he produced a wad of cash held together with a rubber band.

"Take this," he insisted, "You'll need it while you're here. Who knows how long the empire will be around."

My thank-you was breathless, but Prompto still gave me a three-hundred-watt smile. He continued, "I wrote my number down on one of those bills, too. If you ever need me, give me a call. I'll see you around?"

I nodded. "Thank you, Prompto. See you around."

Having a hot meal in my stomach and a soft bed to sleep on was such a relief. When I finally drifted off, my brain wasn't flooded with the usual images of a stressful royal life. Prompto was there, instead, and in the window between wake and sleep, I found myself grinning like a fool.

  
"Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum is still missing. His Highness was last seen in Insomnia nearly seven days ago, and manhunts carried out by both the Kingsguard and the Niflheim empire are underway."

I downed coffee as I watched a newscaster talk about me. The Insomnia-based news station showed me interviews of locals praying for my safe return, and I felt a pang in my chest. I drowned it with the hot coffee, but it came bubbling back up when I saw an image I didn't expect to see.

The elegant Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. The Oracle, and my childhood friend. She was dressed in her signature ivory gown as she addressed a crowd, voice echoing as she told them, "I know that Prince Noctis is safe. He will return to us when his time is right. In the meantime--"

I switched the TV off and set my mug aside. Something I could describe as guilt churned my stomach, but I tried to keep it down by pacing around my room. Two knocks on my door brought my feet to a screeching halt. A peek through the peephole revealed the hotel receptionist, luggage in hand. I crack the door open.

"Your clothes," he said quickly, sliding the luggage towards my feet.

I nodded my thanks, ducking back into the cover of my room. I threw the case right onto the floor and tore into it, shedding my black royal garb and trading it for street clothes. The sweatshirt I pulled over my head completely covered my frame, a pair of jeans hiding the shape of my legs.

Underneath the dark hood, I was unrecognizable. I shot myself a smile in the mirror, and began my day undercover.

The people of Lestallum are so friendly. Although I was hidden in my clothes, people of all ages went out of their way to greet me and wish me a wonderful day. Life here is...peaceful. _I could get used to this._

I ate the last of my street food off its skewer, taking my time as I made my way back towards The Leville. There was always something to do in Lestallum, new food to try, new people to meet or new street performers to watch. The tension of the Crown City was a distant memory, traveling farther and farther away with each step of my sneakers.

When I approached the hotel, the receptionist was stood on the front steps, a hand on his head. I gave him a wave, and his seemed frantic in reply. I hastened my pace towards him, calling out, "Everything okay?"

He didn't respond at first, simply took me under his arm and rushed me inside. I was pulled right up the stairs and into my room, where he pulled the door shut behind him. His chest rose and fall in anxious breaths.  
"The empire."

I cursed under my breath, skewer hitting the floor with a slap. "They're in the city?"

He nodded, confirming my fears. "I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe, Your Highness."

I felt the room spin around me. Running my fingers through my hair, my heart began to race. Before I could even panic, the receptionist put a hand on my shoulder. I was grounded, and his brown eyes were full of sincerity. We shared a mutual understanding without a word, and he rushed back downstairs.

All my lights were off and my curtains pulled back when I felt the rumble of empirical airships over the city. I didn't dare to peer out of the gaps in the curtains, let alone move at all. I laid under my covers, a small gap letting cool air in. As sleep overcame me, I prayed that when I woke up in the morning, the empire will be halfway to Niflheim.

...  
"Prince Noctis!"  
 _...Huh? Who's that?_  
"Hey, Your Highness!"

I groaned when I sat myself up on my elbows. I was still blinking sleep out of my eyes when a blond blur came up close and personal.  
"P...Prompto?"

His smile shined even in the darkness. "Yup! We're getting you outta here. W-Well, I am. C'mon, hurry."

I tried to protest, but Prompto had me on my feet in a flash. He had the laces of my sneakers tied together around his shoulders, and in one hand was my smartphone. In the other...

"You have guns?"

"Yeah," Prompto's voice was barely above a whisper as he rushed me down the stairs, "Just in case. Hurry and get to the road!"

The streets were lit with spotlights from empirical crafts, Prompto directing me to hug the walls as we sneak through the city. The streets were barren and silent, the sounds of our footsteps the loudest things in the entire city.

I can't stop sneaking looks at the imperial fleet. I could see the glowing-red eyes of the Magitek soldiers from the ground, and my heart flipped every time they moved even ever-so slightly. While I was still trying to count how many soldiers there were, I felt fingers lace with my own. My eyes finally peeled from the sky.

Prompto held my hand with a determination and sincerity that made my heart flip. He was too busy making a bee-line for that same car he had in Hammerhead to look over his shoulder and see my shocked expression. The empire's spotlights were sparse the closer to the highway one got, and Prompto broke out into a run while I jogged to keep up.

He swung the back door open and shoved me inside, closing it behind me as quietly as he could. The car lurched forward, and I was tossed around between the back seats and the floor. I didn't dare to peer over the arm rest, petrified in fear; like if the empire pulled us over, they would think I was a statue instead of the prince.

When the city's lights were in in the distance, Prompto's voice was still quiet when he asked, "You alright back there?"

"I'll survive," I grunted, heaving myself into a seat, "Where are we headed?"

Prompto didn't answer at first. I felt my heart race. "...We'll get there when we get there," he declared.

We drove in silence for a while, every light and movement in the thickening forest making our eyes snap away from the roads for a split second. Prompto's turns were random, bumping into guardrails in the darkness and brushing it off with a nervous laugh. Although the nearest city was miles away, he still didn't dare to turn his headlights on.

The bright, green sign of the Crow's Nest Diner came into view after what felt like hours of darkness, and I insisted, "Let's pull off in this town."

Prompto shot me a look from the rear-view mirror, an eyebrow raised. When I nodded my insistence, he reluctantly pulled into the nearest parking spot. He took time with all of his motions, waiting for me to exit the car first, always a few paces behind wherever I wandered in the outpost.

"If I wanted a shadow, I would have brought Gladio with me," I joked, "Seriously; lighten up a little, Prompto. Everything's gonna be fine. If not, I can take care of the both of us just fine."

Prompto was still hesitant as I wandered into the diner, all my senses appreciating the comfort of a hot meal. By the time I cleared my plate, Prompto was still pushing pieces of chicken around on his. I looked upon him in silence for a few moments, but when I parted my lips to speak, I was cut off by the familiar voice of a stranger.

"Nice to see you again. I see you have a friend with you this time," the silky tone belonged to one Ardyn Izunia, and my blood ran cold.

Prompto looked as if he'd seen a ghost when he turned around in his barstool to make eye contact with the imperial chancellor, who had a smirk dancing on his lips. "Surprised?" hummed Ardyn.

I didn't dare look up from my plate. All that remained of the meal was a bottle of water, and I began to drink it as slowly as I could manage. Ardyn made small-talk with Prompto about Lestallum and how oh-so cooperative the citizens were, and I tugged on the sides of my hood, doing everything I could to keep my identity a secret.

"Still no sign of His Highness?" asked Ardyn.

"Haven't seen him," Prompto's lie was convincing, "Sorry. I-I've just been around taking pictures for my photography blog."

Ardyn's amber eyes held a glint of suspicion, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw him look ever-so slightly my way.  
"Prince Noctis..."  
I felt my heart stop.  
"Where, oh where, could you be..."  
When it restarted, the room spun.

I heard Ardyn's boots pass behind me as he made his exit, the jingle of the bells above the diner door following suit. Prompto leaned in to whisper into my ear, but as quickly as his warm breath came in contact with the shell of my ear, it was replaced with a breeze that sent a chill down my spine and my baggy clothes nearly flying.

"No! My perfectly-groomed hair!"

I turned in my seat to see an imperial ship landing in the street, the intense wind surrounding the craft blowing away plastic chairs and blowing Ardyn's coat out behind him. The open hull of the ship crept closer and closer to the door until the diner became a vortex, patrons covering their eyes from the wind and flying debris.

I gripped my hood until my knuckles turned white, but I knew -- just _knew_ \-- Ardyn did this on purpose. I could feel his amber eyes staring at me, waiting for my hood to fall, waiting on the chance to take me as his prisoner until my father resigns as king.

And his moment came.

I fell to the diner tile with a crash, my hood falling to soften the impact of my head. My hair fell in front of my eyes, and I heard Ardyn chuckle in glee.

"Grab him. The blond boy, too."

Two Magitek soldiers towered over me, their red LEDs staring right into my soul. I was heaved onto my feet, and no matter how much I trashed and punched, the soldiers were solid. Their palms covered my own, knowing exactly that they were preventing me from materializing my weapons. All my options were exhausted.

Then I turned to look at Prompto. When we made eye contact, he shot me a wink that would have made my heart skip a beat if my life weren't currently at risk.

The soldier holding him jerked him forward and passed me, and as he crossed the threshold of the diner's doorway, I saw beads of light dance around Prompto's right palm. I resisted the urge to break out in the brightest grin to ever grace my lips.

In an instant, the guns Prompto always referenced were in the grips of his leather gloves. He shot the foot off one of his captors, and I cheered. My whoops of encouragement were muffled by the metal of a Magitek's hand, my lips cut by the finger's joints.

I was wrestled into the imperial craft before I knew it, my face held to the cold metal floor by a boot that didn't hold the same chill as the Magiteks'. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the signature swaying motion of a long coat. Ardyn's coat.

Ardyn hummed at the view below him. "Don't try anything, _Your Highness_ ," he threw stank on the title, "not that you could, anyway."

I tested his theory. And no matter how hard I tried, my weapons didn't materialize. I cursed under my breath. Above me, Ardyn chuckled.

When the ship lurched forward, no doubt en-route to Niflheim, my mind too lurched into a mass of thoughts.  
Of how long I would be the empire's prisoner.  
Of how I would get out of this mess.  
Of the Oracle in Tenebrae, Lunafreya.

And -- especially -- of Prompto.

 

The hum of the ship's engine was deafening. All my muscles throbbed in protest when I heaved myself to sit up on an elbow. I wanted to drink in my surroundings, but my blurry vision protested. I watched as black masses crossed in front of and around me, as a concrete-colored mass held my hands together, dismissing any ideas of materializing my gun.

"He's awake," a muffled voice said behind me. Another grunted in acknowledgement, and I felt the ship begin to descend.

I braced myself as much as I could when the ship shook as it landed, shaking the fog from my eyes as well. I came face-to-face with Magitek soldiers, assassins armed and ready if I tried anything; as if I could -- I could barely feel my hands under the cuffs anymore.

I was thrown to my feet and the light of the outside was blinding. I expected for a view of Tenebrae, or some isolated Niflheim prison to greet me, but instead...

"Hammerhead?" I didn't realize I spoke until I heard my own words.

I was kicked square in the back, and tumbled into the sand. From a distance in the garage, I could see Cid and Cindy looking on in fear.  
"Stay, and do not come running for the prince," one soldier ordered, "or we won't be so lenient next time. Don't think of trying anything smart, either; we have a fort not far from here. We'll see and hear everything, _Argentum_."

It stung when the soldier said my name, because I knew exactly how they discovered my identity. My eyes looked towards my wrist, and as if on cue, my shackles let them free. I flexed my nearly-purple fingers, and heard the ship make its departure.

My knees buckled when I stood, and I wouldn't have made it to the garage if Takka didn't come running from his diner to help. I sat with a cool cloth on my forehead and a drink in my hand, Cindy praising the Astrals that I was still alive.

"What happened to you, anyway?" demanded Cid.

I took another drink of water and sighed. "I tried to keep Noctis safe, but the empire still found him. ...I have no idea where he could be. They just dumped me here and told me to never go running for him again."

Cindy pouted. "I hope he's alright. ...You don't think they would...?"

Cid shut down his granddaughter's worries with, "Reggie would destroy the empire with his own two hands if they touched even a hair on the prince's head. And it seems they've already done that, if they kidnapped 'em. It's only a matter of time now!"

I didn't speak for a while, just sat with my lips around my bottle. There was a weight, deep in my chest; an uncomfortable pit, chock-full of pure pain and negativity. I downed the rest of my water, thinking that would wash it away. The fullness of my stomach only made it worse.

Cindy bent down to take a seat on the concrete at my side. The rub she gave my shoulder brought me peace, and she followed it with, "Don't worry too much, Prompto. You did your best. The prince is strong -- he'll break outta there before we know it."

I was slow to shake my head. "I...need to find him. I can't let him die. I can't."

Cindy didn't say a word to me, her emerald eyes telling me to let it all out. My voice trambled when I did so.

"H-He's the prince...the next in line for the throne. A-And...I..."  
I looked at Cindy, like my words were written on her forehead. Her gaze was soft and encouraging. My eyes darted up towards the ceiling of the garage.  
"I...I guess you can say I've had a...crush on him. F-For a while. I just want to see him safe, y'know, Cindy?"

She hummed. "I know. ...You gotta be careful, Prompto. Just rest for now, have Takka cook you up somethin' nice."

Food was the last thing on my mind when I left the garage. Although the sun was just sinking under the horizon, I hunkered down for the night; the rapidly-darkening room bringing me everything but peace. In the corners of the room, I swore I could see Magitek soldiers staring me down, or holding Noctis hostage. Every time I thought of Noctis, I felt a pang of guilt in my chest; remembering who exactly held him hostage brought another one along.

I am one of them -- a blessing and a curse. I lived with the knowledge that the barcode on my wrist allowed me to waltz right into any and every empirical base, and save Noctis. I was the only one that could saunter in and out undetected. It was my job to do so.

My eyes lowered to my wrist. The barcode...

That's it!

 

Blood.  
Rushing.  
Rushing through my eardrums, drowning my hearing. Rushing from a gash on my forehead, blocking my vision. I felt for vibrations of bootsteps, but only truly felt them when the boot collided with my face. I could hear a high voice screaming, followed by a lower seeming to shout in reply.

I was on my stomach, face pressed into a cold, hard surface. Only shards were left of my clothes, lacerations and bruises decorating my back in place of the cloth. When I was hauled onto my feet, I could barely stand on my own. I got thrown into a metal chair, and my hearing started to come back to me.

The same high voice from before was still there. Except now...it was familiar. And, it was crying.

My eyes were caked shut from the blood, but I still tried to turn my head towards the source of the sniffles. My throat screamed out in protest when I hoarsely said, "L-Luna? Is that you?"

She sobbed. I felt two hands press against my shoulders, a soft aroma of flowers surrounding me. It was her, all right. "Prince Noctis," she kept her voice low, "I'm begging them to let you free. B-But Ravus, he--"

I sighed at the mention of her brother; the prince-turned-imperial-commander. "You told me all about him," I whispered, "...I'll get out of this, Luna; don't worry."

I gave Luna a soft smile, and she responded by giving my arm an affectionate rub. I heard Ravus call her away, her soft footsteps replaced by heavier bootsteps of Magiteks. The room was consumed with silence, and my mind began to wander. Images of Hammerhead replayed in my mind; of being rescued by Cid and his granddaughter, and of Prompto.  
 _Prompto..._

My lips curved into a tiny smile at the thought of the photographer. _He worked so hard to keep me safe; I'm grateful, and I hope he's doing well, wherever he is now._

Time passed. Weeks? Months? I could no longer tell.

My vision never came back. At least, ever came back to its original state.  
I spent my days in a doubled, blurry haze; only seeing the feature of other's faces when they were so close, our breath began to mingle.

A dark cell was what I called home now; exposed-dirt flooring cold under my bare feet, the hallways growing cooler and cooler every time I was dragged into them. I spoke to Magiteks more than other humans; the only face-to-face interactions being with a taunting Ardyn Izunia. "Where is your little chocobo boy now?" he would always ask. "On his way," I always guaranteed.

Snow was blowing into my cell tonight. I stopped feeling my fingers and toes days ago, warming myself by the thoughts of the sand in Hammerhead and the meals my royal adviser would whip up in the Citadel kitchen. I sighed. That was the only thing I did miss from Insomnia; Ignis Scientia, and his amazing skill in the kitchen. I leaned my head against my cell wall, letting my eyes flutter closed. I could hear his voice now; _No-oct. Make sure you're eating enough._ A weak laugh huffed out of my nostrils. _That accent of his._

A single rectangle in the steel of my cell door revealed the obsidian-colored armor of a Magitek soldier crossing in front of it. Internally, I hoped they came to retrieve me for one of the countless "exercises" I was subjected to; exercises that tested my combat skills to their absolute limit. At least I could feel my extremities afterward.

_Be-ep._ The signature click of the cell door opening followed the unlock chime. The door nearly flew off its hinges when it was opened, and I flinched away. When I looked into the face of the soldier, the signature bright-red eyes didn't greet me. The helmet was dark, and a chill ran down my spine.

The soldier was wordless when he heaved me onto my feet. He dragged me through the hallways behind him, the grip on my arm surprisingly warm. Other soldiers watched us with slight suspicion but didn't dare to approach us. The maze of hallways came to an end when the soldier leaned a wrist forward, the door unlocking and the lights decorating it changing from blue to green.

I was pulled up a flight of stairs, but about halfway up, my knees began to buckle. I slipped, but before I could fall, the mysterious soldier caught me with an arm around my waist. I re-gained my footing, and when I looked up, the soldier stared right at me; so close, my vision could make out the intricate details of his armor. He didn't let me stare for long, using the arm around my waist to continue to heave me up the stairs.

At the top awaited a reception area so average, no one would guess an entire prison laid beyond a single door. A small receptionist looked up from a computer to size me up, but went right back to his screen when he didn't find what he was looking for.

A pair of heavy steel doors separated me from the outside world. And when the soldier stepped forward to pull one aside, I was frozen in place.

My eyes darted around to look at the others in the room. No blank dots of eyes stared back. I was stiff as the soldier forced my toes to touch the freezing concrete outside. He continued to push and push, pushes me down a flight of stairs and to the street still covered with a light layer of snow.

And, even with my impaired vision, I saw a vehicle that brought tears to my eyes.

The Regalia; my father's personal car. The convertible's hood was up, shielding the driver who was a shadow in all-black. The Magitek was guiding me towards the back door of the car, and despite my confusion, I didn't protest. As the door opened, I knew it would take me back to Insomnia; back to the place I so desperately wanted to run away from. A voice in the back of my head told me that anything would be better than being in prison.

I pulled my aching body into the seat, the leather welcoming and comforting. But before I could fully relax, the sounds of gunshots made me nearly jump out of my skin.

The Magitek soldier that saved me collapsed into a heap; but he didn't give off fuschia-colored sparks like normal soldiers did. Instead, when he rolled onto a side, a pool of blood began to form under him.

Another shot. His helmet flew off; his identity revealed. I screamed and launched myself from the Regalia.

" _Prompto!!_ "

Two holes were blown clean through his cheeks, the bullet long gone. I pulled his bloody face onto my lap, trying to compress at least one wound with the cloth of my pants. Prompto didn't say or do anything, just looked up at me with dull, glossy eyes.

And he was smiling. "Y...You're...alive..." he hummed.

"Yeah, and you won't be, if you keep talking!" I cried. The Regalia's driver had exited the car, a handkerchief coming to tend to the wound on Prompto's torso. In the moment of closeness, I recognized him as Ignis.

My voice cracked when I called out his name. "Ignis! I'm sorry I ran from Insomnia! I'm so sorry..." My tears were dripping down onto Prompto's cheeks, and I wiped them away furiously, "I'm so sorry. I've...caused so much trouble."

I expected Ignis to rebuke with Yes, you have, Highness, but he was silent while tending to Prompto. My vision blurred over with even more tears, the floodgates opening as I heard bootsteps approach the three of us.

I looked up, and saw the outline of none other than Ardyn. "Fuck off," I growled, "Prompto's already dying. Just leave him be."

Ardyn didn't speak for a moment. He began to raise the barell of his weapon towards me, but he froze like a statue. My vision took its time to process that a sword now protruded from his chest, coat and blouse staining red with his blood. Ardyn's knees buckled under his weight, the weapon making an even larger wound with every moment he made.

"Re..." Ardyn's words were drowning in blood in his throat, "...gis..."

The blade in his chest dematerialized in a cloud of blue mist, and my heart leaped. Far away were the thoughts of running from my father, of fleeing his kingdom and never coming back to avoid public disapproval. Seeing him stand before me now inspired even more tears; but not of sorrow or regret, but of pure joy.

The color was draining from Ardyn's complexion rapidly as Regis turned him around, staring the chancellor down with a fire burning in his eyes. "Your empire shall burn for what you have done, Izunia."

Even while on the brink of death, Ardyn smiled at the king's threat. "The only things that shall burn are those who steal the throne from the rightful king--"

Ardyn choked on his words when a blade pierced his throat. He coughed again, coating the face of the king in crimson. I couldn't turn away from the reddish blur before me until I felt a hand on my cheek. I looked down, and locked eyes with Prompto.

"Noctis...?"

"What is it, buddy? Talk to me."

Prompto looked over me for a few moments, drinking in my features with a kind of softness that made my heart melt. Tears dripped out of the corners of his eyes, and I was gentle to wipe them away with a thumb. "You're still so stinkin'...cute...even now," he praised. He coughed blood up onto his armor, and once regaining his composure, he said, "I'm...so glad...you're safe, Noctis."

My tears refused to let up. "But you're not safe! I-Ignis, where's the nearest town?! We need to get him help--"

"There isn't a town for miles," said Ignis as he shucked off his jacket. He was gentle to sit Prompto up, peeling the broken armor away from his torso. His bare skin was revealed, painted a deep red that made my stomach flip. Ignis tied his jacket around the wound and laid Prompto on his stomach. "He...may not make it, Noct."

I shook my head. "He has to! He has to. G-Get in the car, if we leave now, we'll have more time!!"

Ignis' expression was blank, but he nevertheless obeyed. Prompto's head was in my lap in the back seat, the shell of his helmet transformed into a spit bucket for bile and blood on the floor. He was getting paler and colder by the second, eyes glazing over so much they looked like they were made of glass. While I shook with sobs, he was smiling at me. A hand came to caress my cheek, and the tears somehow came out stronger.

"Noctis," Prompto's voice was so faint now, "there's....something...I want to...tell you."

"Tell me," I whispered, running my fingers through Prompto's golden locks to comfort him.

Prompto's smile grew even brighter, a cold thumb stroking my cheek. "I love you. I've...always watched you...from a distance. Since...you're the prince, and all. We...went to high school together...but I don't think you remembered me. I...couldn't...forget you. I was lovestruck. S-Silly, I know. But...when I saw you in Hammerhead, all those years later...I knew I had to help you."

I couldn't stop crying, and Prompto couldn't stop wiping away my tears. He continued, "I wanted...to care for you. Keep you safe. Every...thing. I've...done that, haven't I?"

"You have," I sobbed, "I'm so thankful, Prompto. So thankful," I heaved a shaking sigh, "I'm so lucky to have met you in Hammerhead. We're gonna make more memories together, you hear? You're not dying on me!"

Prompto didn't reply, just smiled up at me. He looked at peace, and that gave me hope. "How much farther, Ignis?"

"Still a hike," he called back, "About two-and-a-half miles, Highness."

I looked back down to Prompto. "You can make it. You'll make it."

"Yeah..." Prompto breathed. Astrals, he was growing paler by the second.

"Can't this thing go any faster?"

"It cannot, Noct, lest I get us into an accident. The roads are icy, thanks to the snow."

I cursed under my breath, and Prompto let out a husky laugh. "We'll...be okay."

My undivided attention was back to him. The holes in his cheeks have stopped bleeding, his mouth still bright-red. I wiped the excess blood away from blue lips while telling him, "When you're all fixed up, we'll get sushi in Insomnia. There's a cute little place outside of the Citadel. I used to work there...I hated it, but not the food. And my shield, Gladio? He'll be so impressed to hear you saved me. So will Dad. Aren't you excited to meet the king?"

Prompto gave a weak nod, and I smiled through my tears. "I'm excited, too. He...wants someone to be by my side in the future, too. You'll fit that role perfectly. Who said there can't be two kings, right?"

"Right..."

I was smiling from ear-to-ear. Without thinking, I leaned down a planted a kiss on Prompto's forehead. My lips lingered there for a while, like I would transfer my strength to him that way. I pulled away and caressed one of Prompto's cheeks with my thumb, soothed by the sound of his heavy breaths. He was going to make it; I just knew it.

When I looked out of the Regalia windows, I saw city lights on the horizon. "We're almost there," I looked down at Prompto, "Prompto, we're...P-Prompto?"

His heavy breathing had silenced, his eyes closed and head heavy in my lap. I gently shook his face in an attempt to wake him, but he didn't flinch. He was like a rag doll in my arms. I shrieked. " _Ignis!!!_ **_IGNIS!!_** "

" _What?!_ "

"Where's the phoenix down?! Don't you have some _fucking_ phoenix down in here?!" I scanned the car rapidly.

Ignis was wordless when he reached across the front seats, and pulled a first-aid kit out of the glovebox. He tossed it back to me, and I cracked it right open. All that stared back at me were vials of potions and elixirs, but they were worth a try. I cracked open a vial labeled hi-potion, and leaned Prompto back to pour the bluish contents into his mouth.

There was no reaction. I slammed the bottle down, trading it for an elixir. Still, nothing. Nothing...Nothing...

"Fuck! **Fuck!** **FUCK!** "

"We've arrived," Ignis was hasty in parking the car, "Hurry, get him out!"

Watching Prompto be pulled away on a stretcher hurt more than anything in the world. I chased after him through the hospital, watching as EMTs tried to revive him; even tried the famed phoenix down, but there was absolutely no reaction.

If I weren't blind before, the panic I was thrown into definitely did blind me. I couldn't feel, couldn't see, couldn't hear. I felt out of my own body when Ignis lead me back to the street, tried to calm my shaking figure with a heavy shock blanket from the hospital.

I don't remember how I did, but I ended up at Prompto's bedside. He laid on a stretcher still, body held down by tight rope. His body was void of all color, a heart monitor hooked up to him completely flat and silent. I couldn't feel anything, but my brain still told me one thing.

_I love you, Prompto Argentum._   
_Thank you._


End file.
